


Don't Say What You're Not Saying

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't want to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say What You're Not Saying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any, it's cruel to kindle hope where there's none](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80087734#t80087734)_
> 
> This conversation could have many interpretations, so I'll let people choose how they want to take it.

* * *

“Phil.”

He won't look at her because he knows that voice. He knows that tone. The subtle difference between what she is saying and all the things she doesn't while managing to jam them into one word. He may come to hate the sound of his own name. It's not the name that's the problem. It's how she says it.

“Phil.”

He lets out the breath he was holding.

“We can't do this.”

He wants to argue otherwise. He wants to say she's wrong because he still hopes.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be missing my crack bunnies. If anyone sees them, I think I want them back.


End file.
